Your Fault
by little.ashyangel
Summary: She was there for the Battle of Chicago four years ago, and now the things that killed her husband are bringing it all back when her brother-in-law found one. Optimus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs and the everything related to the GOD thank you**

**Chapter 1- Nightmares**

I stood in my city as it fell around me. People died in the streets one after the other, the monster that tore everything apart laughed with glee.

I had been in my office building when the attack started, less than an hour later of cowering the army came in and started evacuating us. I ran out, and immediately spotted a wounded coworker. It was fatal. I held them and said that everything was gonna be okay, and she died in my arms.

"Isabella," I heard my name being called through all the chaos and explosions, I turned,"Isabella!"

I turned to see my husband, John running towards me, he was in the army, he'd kept most of his work secret with some organization. I could see the patch on his arm as we speak, an E.S.T. I couldn't see the other letter. He wasn't happy, he knew today had been my day off and hadn't expected to see me,"RUN," he yelled when he reached me.

I turned and ran the best I could in my black pumps, John and his comrades turned, with their guns raised, when another huge metal alien thumped down the street. They shot at it to defend the escaping civilians. It raised its gun and pointed, then fired.

"JOHN," I shot out of bed gasping.

It took me a few minutes to calm down, the Battle of Chicago had been a little under four years ago. John hadn't been shot point blank by the alien in my dream, but he had been killed in the battle. I had seen it. I looked at the clock, four AM. Well, there'd be no going to sleep for me, I got out of bed and went to make coffee. Terra, my niece would be expecting me to visit. I'd hate to disappoint her. I grabbed my old coffee mug that had Chicago's old skyline on it, I hadn't been able to drag myself back to the city, so I lived out in Texas with my younger sister and her family until she died a few years ago.

I turned on the television and saw an dad for Kinetic Solutions Incorporated and their latest breakthrough in creating their own robots. There had been rumor about them creating their own transformers, I hissed in distaste and immediately flipped channels.

The Transformers were the reason the love of my life was gone. We didn't need to meddle with them more. It had been four years, i just wish the world would move on.

I packed a small travel bag then searched the web, asserted a few emails and watched the TV until around noon.

I changed in jeans and an old Texas Longhorn shirt. I slipped on a pair of cowboy boots and left my apartment for a two hour drive until I hit the wide county side.

**THANK YOU PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Hello, so this story had most of the reviews as well as An Angel, and How the Heck did this happen won voting which will star up again on 12/14/14. **

**Disclaimer: we all know who owns what.**

**Thank You, Bliss123 and Jessienia22 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2- A piece of Crap**

I pulled into the long drive way, I could see Tessa had just got home from school. Cade wasn't here, I rolled my eyes,"Probably looking for more garbage," I climbed out of my car and walked up to the front door and the metal guard dog started barking and threatening me. I raised an eyebrow with loathing, it finally made it up to me," Shut up," I growled at it, and I gave it a swift kick. It landed heavily on its side and spun it's wheels to try and get back up.

"Tessa," I called,"Where's my favorite niece?"

Tessa thumped down the stairs with a happy little squeal,"Auntie Izz! I didn't know you were visiting."

I smirked and hugged her back,"Well your I called your Dad and never got a call back."

Tessa rolled her eyes,"Figures."

I walked into the kitchen with her,"So, how's the whole collage situation."

Tessa sighed,"Bad. I just got a letter in the mail," she tossed the opened letter onto the counter from the small drawer she'd placed it,"No Finical Aide Available," she mocked in a condescending tone.

I gave her a soft smile,"Don't worry, once you graduate I'll talk to your father. Maybe I can get him to let me help out a little."

Tessa snorted in disbelief,"Like that'll ever happen," she glanced at my dark Red nails,"Red? Really? I thought you hated reds."

I looked down,"Thought if go for something new," John had always loved the color red on me, he said it brought out the burgundy in my dark brown hair. I was shocked he even knew what burgundy was.

Tessa checked the clock,"Listen Auntie Izz, I have a video chat with this guy-"

I held up my hand,"Say no more. Go, I'll start diner."

She flashed me a smile and ran back upstairs.

Ten minutes later, while I was chopping up some celery, I heard a big diesel engine coming up the road and bit back a groan,"Great. More junk."

I set the knife down, brushed my hands against each other and started muttering dark vibes at Cade, Tessa raced down the stairs, obviously as unhappy as I was, and marched out the door with me behind her.

On the back of a large Semi towing another- which was the worst I had ever seen. It was old, rusty and dusty,"A truck," Tessa said outraged as she made the final steps to her dad. I was behind her a few steps back on the cobblestone path. Cade saw me and his lips twitched,"Isabella," he nodded at me curtly,"I didn't know you were going to be here..."

"I called ahead," I said defensively,"You didn't answer."

"Dad," Tessa stressed," please tell me you didn't spend our money on this!"

"Oh, no don't worry he didn't. He spent MY money. 150 bucks of it," Lucas said as he walked towards the house, when he saw me and nodded,"Izz."

I nodded back,"Lucas."

"As an advance on your regular paycheck," Cade tried to console him.

"What regular paycheck," Lucas asked in a slightly mocking, slightly confused tone, Tessa walked back closer to me.

"Which you will get back," Cade claimed.

"When?"

"Never," Tessa told Lucas as she passed him to stand next to me,"we're broke."

"I knew it," Lucas said resentfully.

"Sweetheart," Cade said a little strained," Could you please not drive a wedge between employer and employee?"

"Hold on - I thought we were partners," Lucas said with a confused expression.

" Look, I came up short. Okay, I had to buy her a prom dress-"

"Which I offered to pay at least half of," I argued.

Cade shot me a glare,"Not now, okay," and turned back to Lucis,"You want me to deny her a prom dress?"

"Might as well. You denied her a prom date," Tessa nodded in agreement.

"No," Cade argued," I offered to take her a chaperone."

Lucas claimed,"Nobody wants to go to the dance with their dad. It's weird."

"It's not the issue," Cade shot back.

"Well maybe it should be,"Tessa said slowly.

"Hey," Cade threw his arms out,"Could you guys just get off my case," he pointed to the pile of scrap connected to the semi," do you know what the ringing on this runs for? I could break it down and strip it for parts," he did a double take at Tessa,"Sweetheart your shorts are shrinking by the second. Okay? Cold water- air dry, Please?"

Tessa rolled her eyes and walked back into the house. I followed her, when I made it back to the kitchen, with a sigh I went back to the cutting board,"I'll finish this."

Tessa grabbed the mail,"I'm taking dad the mail."

"Right. Make a good point please. He always listens to you."

Not even five minutes later a car pulled up. Two seconds later I heard Cade screaming and went to the window. He was swinging around a base ball bat, and scarring of ... maybe a realtor? _Really? Dammit Cade. Why won't you let me help you?_ I watched as the realtor drove through the fence and went back to angrily chopping vegetables.

A few hours later, I saw Tessa come down in a pretty white dress and smiled,"As pretty as a picture," I handed her the tray I had set her father's diner on,"Have fun with your friends."

Tessa smiled," thank you."

Later, after doing the dishes and unpacking, I came downstairs and out to the backyard. Cade was out there looking out at the land and the stars. I caught a shooting star before I stepped outside and wished, _Little Shooting Star, I wish for our lives to change for the better._

I caught Cade saying something aloud that made me realize maybe he wasn't so bad after all,"Best thing that ever happened Emily, She's the best thing that ever happened. You'd be proud."

I walked out,"Hey, Cade," Cade turned to me and I offered a soft smile,"I know you're probably not to pleased to have me around..."

Cade smirked,"The whole saying that I was the worst thing to happen to Emily might have made it a little easy."

I sighed,"I know. I know," I pressed my waist up against the railing of the porch,"But, Cade that was...," I thought counting the years," Sixteen years ago. We've both learned a lot of things," I looked out at the decorated trees. Emily's touch on the house that Cade maintained. No matter how much of a pain in the ass it was,"Me especially."

Cade looked at me with sympathy. Emily had died when Tessa was three, it had killed me. Then, John. I shook my head not wanting to think about anything like that,"I don't hate you. I want to help you. So, compromise?"

Cade stuck his hand out to meet mine,"Compromise."

There was some crashing and banging in Cade's barn. I chuckled,"Have fun with that," and went inside a he muttered something to himself and rushed over.

**Want more? Review and/or Vote.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS, this is my late christmas gift to you all! **

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter- Flashbacks and Monsters**

The next morning I was on the kitchen making breakfast when I heard Lucas tearing down the drive way. I hadn't got to the front door at all this morning but when I headed that way, there was a paper attacked to it. Lucas pulled up, parked and climbed out of his car,"Where is he?"

Tessa was peeking out of her window when she answered,"I don't know!"

The metal guard dog waddled up as Lucas did,"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Luca went around it,"Asshole," he muttered and grabbed the paper off the door. Tessa an I opened the door for him.

"Izz, Tess," Luca said in shock, and i spotted that the paper was an eviction notice and a pit in my stomach formed,"I'm basically Tess's uncle and your brother-in-law, and sue-casa-me-casa," he turned the paper over to show Tessa,"But we're gonna loose the casa."

Lucas and I followed Tessa as she marched over to the barn,"Dad! Dad," she called out to him.

"Comin," I heard him anwser.

"Are you working with lasers," Tessa asked,"Because if so, I'm not comin' in-"

Cade burst out of the barn in excitement, making me jump,"You guys I've never seen a truck like this before," Tessa went in and her pulled me after her,"Get in here, lock that door," he snapped at Lucas.

"But it doesn't have a lock."

"Look," Cade said as he showed us stuff he had taken from the truck,"Look at the hole in the radiator, look at the size of it. Something blew a hole in it."

"Yeah," Lucas said as he followed Cade,"so?"

I hung back; not liking where this was going.

"It's not normal steel," Cade claimed as he climbed up towards the top of the truck," The shrapnel in the engine- it ripped all the connections apart," I could tell that Cade was excited because he started talking with his hands,"And watch- and this took some K genius, you are gonna love this."

Lucas and I shared a look, he obviously wanted to talk about the eviction notice. I sighed and he stayed quiet,

Cade went over to a battery and two jump cables," When I hooked this back to a working battery," he connected them, and bright lights flashed with sparks.

The next thing that happened was an audio transmission that froze me solid,"calling all... Calling all autobots."

"Oh yeah," Cade said removing the jump cables from the battery,"I don't think this is a truck at all. I think we just found a transformer."

"A tran-" Lucas wigged out, running away screaming,"Evacuate!"

I could follow him fast enough. Grabbing Tessa's arm I pulled her out of there.

We all stood in the old garage away from the barn,"Cade," I snapped,"Are you outta your mind?! Get that... That THING outta here!"

"I agree with Aunt Izz," Tessa said, pointing at the barn,"That thing has to go!"

"You don't have to worry- I've been in there working all night and I'm fine," Cade tried to reassure us.

"You know what," Lucas told him, stepping beside up,"That's not a truck, okay? You're right," he got in Cade's face,"That's an alien killing machine! Jesus!"

"Dude," Cade claimed throwing his hands out," It's DOA, it's been recalled, totaled, done," he snapped his head side to side to try and emphasize the point.

Lucas didn't accept that,"So, listen, there is this number, that you call," Lucas and I locked eyes, we had to reason with Cade. We couldn't keep this thing,"You're supposed to call. The government. I-it's the American thing to do-"

"Here we go," Cade sighed.

"You're supposed to call call and if it turns out to be a alien," Lucas took a few steps to the left to check the barn holding that killing machine," Then you win twenty-five thousand dollars."

"You don't win money," Cade shot him down.

"And if you capture it live, like tag it like a wild wildabeast," Lucas continued unaffected,"Then you get a hundred thousand dollars."

Tessa mouth dropped open and she looked at Cade,"Dad we're making the call!"

Lucas started to talk more but Cade stopped them both,"I've seen the commercial. They don't say that," Tessa spoke up against him, but he ignored her," that not a guarantee!"

"Cade," I hissed,"Listen to yourself," I walked away in anger. Trying to calm myself down from a panic attack, and Tessa and Lucas tried to reason with him.

They went into the barn and I followed them.

"I don't think you can own someone," Lucas argued with Cade," That was, like, awhile ago- even in Texas."

Cade threw on his working clothes,"Alright," he said,"Bring me the torch, and help me with pulley arm."

"Are you serious," I hissed,"You can't be serious."

Cade glared at me,"I think the shrapnel took out the power core," he grabbed a hammer,"Oh, and you two," he motioned to Tessa and I," You see this?" then Cade slammed the hammer into the front bumper of the alien about three times.

"Shit," we both hissed at the same time.

Cade turned back to is,"Would an alien killing machine let me do that?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but Cade stopped me by saying,"Look, I'll make that call we'll get the money. Just let me first see of I'm right. You two want to go hide in the house, go ahead."

"Yeah," Tessa nodded in fear,"Okay."

"Don't kill yourselves," I shouted over my shoulder as we walked out. Tessa took off to get the the house first while I walked.

I checked the area around us, praying that nothing else was hiding around the corner. I could shake this feeling that something terrible was close to happening. I walked back towards the back screen door.

There was a loud noise, and something shot out towards the house. I screamed and hit the dirt, and whatever it was shot into the house, I heard Tessa scream,"What the hell," I cried, standing up and running into the house,"Tessa! Tessa, are you alright."

Tessa tore out of the house screaming,"Dad," she shrieked,"There is a missile... in the family room!"

Tessa ran towards the barn,"Wait Tessa," I called,"That probably not the safest place to be right now!"

We both ran in,"Dad there's a missle- Aahh," Tessa and I were slammed to a halt by Cade and I bit back a scream when I saw the Transformer standing in the middle of the barn.

It roared and pointed it's gun at us,"I'll kill you! Stay back!"

"Woah woah," Cade shouted back his arm up as of to stop it,"Don't shoot!"

My world slowed down as I started down the monster. My vision had black dots in it as screams, metal groaning and other sounds filled my ears. Smoke, fire and burning skin filled my nostrils, blood filled my mouth. I felt the blood roaring in my ears.

Tessa anchored me by grabbing onto my hand and gave it a big squeeze. Everything fell away, and I noticed tears had started to fall from my eyes and quickly dried them. I saw Lucas on the ground, obviously taking a hit with a large scrape on his forehead.

Cade looked over t his friend in fear,"Lucas, don't move just calm down!"

Lucas threw up his hands and I could tell he was in pain. The transformer spoke,"Easy human."

Cade turned to both Tessa and I, his eyes surprisingly calm,"Stay there," he told us both a he let go of Tessa and I held her closer,"He's not gonna hurt us."

Cade took a few steps forward, his hands still up. The transformer spoke again, his voice naggingly familiar,"Weapons... System.. Damaged..."

Cade spoke calmly to him,"a missile hit your engine, and we took it out of you. You're hurt really bad," The Transformer struggled to stay standing- I could tell that much,"Just trying to help you. You're in my home now, I'm an engineer, my name is Cade Yeager."

The robot whipped his lip,"Cade... I am in your debt. My name is Optimus Prime."

I knew that voice, and no amount of anchoring would stop me from going back.

_ I stood holding a dying coworker. She had been young with a bright future ahead of her,"Isabella," I heard John call. I snapped my head up. Another man was standing with him. I was crying, I gently set my dead coworker down and grabbed my husband in a hug,"JOHN!"_

_John wrapped his arms around me,"Y-You aren't supposed to be here."_

_"I- I came in anyway. Oh John," I pulled him back to me and whispered,"I'm scared."_

_The other man turned to him,"Look man, we gotta go-"_

_Loud thumps and the ground shook as another robot came towards us. I looked up to see a blue and red robot. His blue eyes looked down at us, and another man stood with him, I think he was Will... Oh what's his last name? Anyway, he shouted at John and his friend,"Men, why are you not at your posts?"_

_John stood tall,"This is my wife Optimus. Will you allow me to escort her to safety?"_

_Optimus, shook his head,"You need to lead your men Sargent. Have another man escort her away."_

_"No," I screamed and grabbed John,"I'm not leaving you!"_

_A deception came out of nowhere and tackled Optimus, John pulled me off of him and pushed me to his friend,"Get her out of here!"_

_His friend nodded and grabbed me,"JOHN," I screeched a he ran towards Optimus,"JOHN!"_

I snapped back before I could watch the rest. Tessa was pulling me forward. The trans- no Optimus Prime the Autobot's ear had fallen off. Cade looked up at him,"What happened to you?"

"An ambush," Optimus spat out the words in anger,"A trap, set by humans." Optimus coughed and exhaust came out of his mouth and he got to a kneeling position, my fear replaced by weariness,"I excepted and took this form."

"Wait, wait," I said softly,"You're on our side. The autobots protected us."

Tessa nodded,"Why would humans hurt you?"

"They were not alone,"Optimus admitted, standing,"My autobots can repair me."

Cade pleaded with him,"Yeah, if you can reach 'em," I watched in shock as Cade bent down and picked up Optimus' ear,"What about me?"

**Please review and/or vote**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey, so I'm gonna try to update all the stories at least once s month while updating one Radom story a week till it's finished or I get writers block or something. It's been my first official week of Summer Va-Cay, so please enjoy what I've done with it!**

**disclaimer: I only own the ocs**

Chapter- Just Shoot Me Now

_Cade pleaded with him,"Yeah, if you can reach 'em," I watche in shock as Cade bent down and picked up Optimus' ear,"What about me?"_

I was shaking. I had been for the better part of the day. It was safe to say that Optimus didn't recognize me. When I walked in the house I started cleaning the charred remains of breakfast out of the pan I was using, thanking God that I hadn't burned the house down by leaving the bacon while having struggled with a Transformer in the barn. Now it was too late for breakfast, lunch would have to do.

I put some more bacon into a new skillet. Right after I cooked it, I put it into a paper towel with the other I had cooked right before the chaos. I then grabbed the now cooked down skillet from the other side of the stove and placed it in the sink so I could work on it.

I turned the water to hot and scrubbed on the skillet with a brush. The water started to turn warm, and memories started coming back. I fought them back, and the tears but they seeped in anyway.

/A deception came out of nowhere and tackled Optimus, John pulled me off of him and pushed me to his friend,"Get her out of here!"

His friend nodded and grabbed me,"JOHN," I screeched as he ran towards Optimus,"JOHN!"

Then John was in front of me, bleeding, dying. I pushed on the holes to try to stop his life blood from leaving him,"John," I cried,"Please baby don't leave me... Please... Not now. What am I going to do... Without you!"

John's blood was warm, it was too slick on my hands.

"Auntie Izz," a voice called,"Auntie-" the voice took a panic element into it,"Izz! Izz! ISABELLA!"

I blink, the blood had turned into water. Tears were still streaming down my face. I dropped the scrubber and the pot and Tessa had sit off the water. I pulled away from her and put my hands up to my face,"Auntie Izz! What happened? Are you okay?"

I grabbed a towel and wiped my hands before wiping the tears from my face,"It's nothing Tessa. I'm fine."

Tessa could call bull, but she didn't. She just changed the subject,"So what's for lunch?"

"BLTs," I said taking a deep breath, I looked out the window to see Lucas running an errand for Cade most likely. I smiled at Tessa,"Why don't you take your dad a plate later.

Lunch was over with, Tessa was studying in the porch while I sipped a glass of sweet tea. Lucas pulled up and got out of his car,"I'm back!"

"Took you long enough,"Tessa smirked, looking up from her book.

"My head hurt," Lucas defended himself,"I had to go to the doctor," Lucas started to the barn," I have a welt on my head that makes me look like a freakin Star Trek character."

"BLT stuff is in the kitchen when you're done complaining to Cade," I called to him while sipping my tea.

"Thank you," Lucas shouted, then pointed to me,"At least someone appreciates me!"

I chuckled,"Anytime!"

Tessa scoffed,"Whatever..."

About an hour passed, Lucas had his sandwich, and Tessa finished studying. I looked sharply up as a bunch of black sedans tore down the dirt road. Tessa stood to get a better look of them. My adrenaline started pumping,"DAD," Tessa yelled to warn him.

Cade and Lucas ran out of the barn. I stepped forward and stood in front of Tessa, who grabbed my hand. About four of the cars surrounded Cade, and men in all black climbed out of the cars. Their find in plain sight. One man stood farther out, and he talked to Cade, I couldn't hear anything, but Federal Agent made it to me. A man walked onto the porch. I glared at him but didn't stop him as he made his way past us. I kept myself between Tessa and him.

Then he stood behind us. "Search the property," The man yelled, and all the men with guns started to move around, keeping me on edge. Two drones flew into the air, and some entered the barn, my hand tightened around Tessa. The men left the barn, claiming it was clear. I breathed easier.

"Sir We have a live armed missile in the trash," one main shouted.

" LIVE- I CARRIED THAT TO THE TRASH," Lucas shouted,"YOU TOLDB ME THAT WAS A DUD! DUDE! I could be dead," he liked around,"Right?"

"Look, okay yes there was a truck, alright. I towed it back here for parts and I left it in the barn overnight -but this morning it's gone. When, Where, I don't know, that's as much as I know about 'm."

Oh shit.

The agent took off his glasses as he approached Cade,"TAKE EM DOWN!"

The man that stood behind Tess and me apparently had a friend and they both grabbed us and started removing us from the porch.

"STOP," I screamed as Tessa scream in fear and pain.

Cade pleaded for him to let us go,"Stop they don't know about the truck. I know, just let them go!"

I struggled and kicked,"Lucas you idiot -you called didn't you!"

"No," he denied, his hands up,"I don't know any of these scary guys."

"My god," Tessa yelled, still fighting,"You're manhandling a woman- I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Let her go," Cade tried to come to the side of his daughter, but was tripped. Then about five men secured him.

"DADDY," Tessa screamed.

I fought harder and Lucas started claiming they were gonna take them anywhere.

They threw me on the ground and I froze when I heard the clicking of a gun and the pressure of metal on my head. Tessa was thrown next to me, she stared crying, I grabbed her hand.

"Where's the truck,"The agent asked.

"You're gonna shout my little girl right in front of me,"Cade tried to reason with them.

"If I have to," the agent said, calmly.

"Please don't shoot me," Tessa pleaded while sobbing.

"Please," I begged," shoot me, but not her. Please!"

"I told you everything I know! He's gone, he's left, I don't know where he is,"Cade desperately pleaded," I swear to god, just let them go!"

Tessa sobbed and I begged,"Please, Please!"

"I'm telling you- he was in there-"

"Dad!"

"Tell him to get away from my little girl now!"

"Dad!"

"You touch her and I'll kill you!"

"Please kill me! Not her! Please!"

The agent shot by Cade's hand and Tessa and I both screamed,"You have two seconds."

The agent looked up,"Just shoot em both," he said nodding at us.

I gripped Tessa's hand in a death grip.

Then, all hell broke loose.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was in London and then a family reunion and then it was the Fourth so... What can you do? I'll also be posting this month to, and thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following!**

**Disclaimer: plenty to choose from in previous chapters**

**Chapter- A getaway**

_Recap:_

_"Dad!"_

_"You touch her and I'll kill you!"_

_"Please kill me! Not her! Please!"_

**And now:**

There was a roar of,"No," from the barn as well as a whole shit ton for crashing, men yelling and shots being fired. Then the door erupted into flames and Optimus rolled out of the barn,"Here I am, Yauuuh,"he cried shooting back at the men who took aim at him. I froze, my eyes widening in amazement at the way he moved.

Cade was up as the men forgot about us and he grabbed both Tessa and I,"Get down," he yelled as he tackled us to the ground behind one of the trees. Bullets flew through the air around us. My mind started to go back to That Day, but I forced it to stay in the present.

"Cade-They're going to kill you," Optimus warned us,"Get out of here!"

Cade got up and I grabbed onto Tessa. We took off, Lucas right behind us and Optimus giving us cover. Missiles were shot off around us and my old blue truck was sent somersaulting over itself and the ground shook as Optimus landed. I looked behind us as we ran, concern growing for the autobot that had chosen to protect us. We raced through the field by the house. I turned just in time to see the house explode and my heart seemed to stop.

I'm going to kill whoever did that. Not Emily's house. They'd pay. Big time.

My head snapped back forward as a car took out a legion of men racing for us. I saw a young blond man open the door,"Come on, Hurry up, get in the car let's go!"

Cade looked like he was about to ask questions but Tessa said,"Daddy get in the car!"

Lucas, Tessa and I crammed ourselves into the back seat, Tessa and I double buckling, while the young man drove us out of the area across the grassy fields with speed and expertise.

"What's happening baby who are they?"

"Excuse me," I yelped, turning to Tessa,"Baby?!"

"It's a trap," Tessa said, looking behind us as black cars with sirens started to close in on us,"They want the truck."

"Who are they? Who are you? And who are you callin Baby," Cade ragged. I looked behind us and saw the black cars of death gaining again.

I cried out as my mind tried to go back into the past but shook my head to clear it, Tessa held onto my arm like a lifeline.

"I KNOW YOU HEARD ME!"

"I'm her boyfriend," the young man said as Tessa yelled at the same time,"He's my boyfriend!"

"WHAT," Cade yelled,"You're NOT her boyfriend!"

Tessa seemed at her wits end and I didn't blame her,"His name is Shane and her drives Dad!"

We kept looking over our shoulders as the cars kept on our tail.

"What kinda cars are those," Lucas asked as he looked out the window,"They're so scary!"

"There's another one coming up the back,"I warned and counted,"We've got about two tailers total!"

"We gotta Try to loose em in the corn field,"Cade suggested and Shane did just that. I held my breath as we drove, but one came out and slammed into us. I screamed, but we were able to keep driving. Cade yelled,"he's coming up behind us- GO!"

A helicopter followed us overhead and I held tighter to Tessa as I said,"We have an eye on the sky on us!"

Shane took evasive action and started driving through backyard in town. The black car of death following us as well as his flying buddy. I flinched every time we hit something. Cade yelled through the thick dust that Shane stirred up,"They've got us cornered!"

The dust allowed the black car of death to hit a tree and we made a break for the main road. Unfortunately for us, so did a few more SUV's. With big guns at the top.

"Mr. Yeager this is not how I wanted us to meet Okay," Shane started, offering his hand out to Cade,"My name is Shane and I am a completely-"

Cade grabbed Shane's hand and put it back on the wheel yelling,"And I am not talking to you- DRIVE THE CAR!"

Cade spotted the constables as we came off a bridge,"Watch out! Watch out," my body leaned into Tessa's as we played a small game of jello in the back seat with Shane's turning.

I screamed as more bullets were fired at U.S. And grabbed Tessa and pulled her down with me until we were leaned down and most likely out of range for now.

"Man, I don't know how I'm driving this good," Shane said amazed,"It's like today I've gone to a whole 'nother level!"

"Bro focus-Stop talking," Cade snapped at him.

On coming traffic caused Tessa to say,"Shane look out!"

Shane swerved and a black SUV blocked our path and Shane swerved us into an alleyway, hitting trash can and almost two people! I yelled and switched my grip to the car seat in front of me.

"This maybe primarily my fault okay," Lucas confessed,"They said they were gonna bring a check- I didn't know they were gonna send a DEATH SQUAD!"

"You are lucky we are running for our lives," I shouted at him,"Or I'd kill you right now!"

Another SUV came into our path, and Shane shouted,"Hang on," before he turned the car.

We face a sort of meeting hall I guess and I shouted desperately,"DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Shane dared and drove straight through the little meeting hall. And into a back alley.

Lucas looked behind us,"We lost em! Good job," he reached up and hot Shane on the shoulder,"Stranger from the cornfields..."

I leaned back and let out a breath of relief... But it wouldn't be like that for long.

**thank you for reading, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey, so sorry for the long wait, unfortunately if your story isn't updated today it won't be updated until next month, this is what I get for procrastinating. I apologize, but thank you for the reviews! However, because of a few complaints I have to add the section below, please ignore it if you want to read the story. **

**Alright, let's get this over with. Yes, I am using the movie and it's proper lines and actions, some of you like this, one of you not so much. Just because one of you is displeased with my style of writing doesn't mean I'm stopping this story, it would be unfair to all those who enjoy it now and those that will enjoy it. I'll also be trying to fix any spelling errors as I go, unfortunately mobile Apple products only tell you if you spelled a word incorrectly, not is it has the correct pronunciation, grammar usage, etc. etc. **

**This is all I'm going to say about this and my final word on the subject. Any other comments such as the previous will be promptly ignored.**

**Disclaimer: I almost own nothing**

**Chapter- A close call**

**Previously:**

_Lucas looked behind us,"We lost em! Good job," he reached up and hit Shane on the shoulder,"Stranger from the cornfields..."_

_I leaned back and let out a breath of relief... But it wouldn't be like that for long._

**And now: **

We sped through the abandoned buildings, and Optimus and another transformer were engaged in battle, and more cars found us,"The scary cars are back," Lucas said, looking behind us.

Tessa glanced back and forth between the enemy and Shane,"Loose em at the factory, Shane!"

Shane nodded in affirmative and sped up, before taking a hard left.

I felt my adrenaline rise up again,"Just a reminder that this building could crumble under the weight of two gigantic robots. Just saying!"

We took several sharp turns, but we couldn't loose the cars,"I thought you knew how to drive this thing," Cade yelled,"GO!"

I screamed as we drove through the fence and it almost broke the windshield.

"I-I don't think we're gonna get the money,"Lucas exclaimed exasperatedly," it doesn't seem like it."

I reached over and punched him in the arm,"YOU THINK!"

"OW!"

"CADE," I heard Optimus yell. I looked over to the building and saw him leap into the air.

My heart went into my mouth as he slammed his body into the cars that had followed us. I gasped at the amount of sparks and fire and my ears felt like they would die from the loud crashed and explosions.

Tessa recovered from her shock first,"Take em upstairs!"

Shane went up into a parking garage area and started going up,"We'll loose em on the fifth floor."

I heard the screeching of tires as more cars pursued us still. I watched in horror as they seemed to come up from both sides,"I don't know what the plan is," I said my head going left and right,"But I would do it now!"

Tessa smiled,"Do that thing Shane!"

"You know it!"

"What do you mean," Cade said looking back and forth between the two,"What thing?

"What we're about to do is, kinda scary," Shane said as he switched gears.

That's when shots were fired at U.S., I shrieked, and Lucas screamed,"They're shooting at us!"

"THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS," I shouted.

" Tes' Grab my stick," Shane shouted,"Grab my stick."

"What," Cade looked at him wide eyed.

Tessa moved forward and grabbed the stick shift,"She's got the best hands in the business," He smirked, I'd kill him if we weren't in mortal peril,"Ready Tess," He asked and a few seconds later,"PULL!"

Tessa pulled the shift hard, and we turned.

The only exit I saw as we drove faster and faster was a gigantic hole in the side of the building,"Don't you dare," I screamed again with Lucas and Cade giving similar complaints,"Don't you dare!"

"We have to auntie Iz," Tessa told me, and I grabbed her hand.

"Oh, God damnit! FINE!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE," I shrieked as the car started to fall. My stomach became weightless, then got whiplash as we landed hard on a ramp. The other car wasn't so lucky and it exploded.

"Tessa," Cade yelled,"you are SO grounded!"

"Shit the the rim's cracked!"

Optimus skidded to a vault and honked his horn. Cade saw him,"Optimus, come on! Move, move!"

I climbed out of the car after Tessa,"Help, my foot's stuck," Lucas cried. I looked up to see the two dueling bots and grabbed Lucas and yanked him out of his stuck cowboy boot before taking after Cade, Shane and Tessa. I grabbed Lucas's and Cade's hands.

The other transformer stopped on the building before us, and he threw a grenade,"RUN," Cade screamed and everyone broke out into a run.

The grenade hit the ground and I could feel the heat on my back as we ran and the world turned into explosions around us. We finally made it to Optimus and I gazed back at the new war-zone. A single sapling that had been growing in the abandoned factory was now completely metal. All five of us stuffed ourselves into Optimus's cab. Cade started at it for a moment, in awe.

"Come on," Shane called to him,"Get in, let's go!"

Optimus tore out of the factory. I held onto Tessa, who sat on my lap, and wouldn't have let go even if it would save my life.

**Thank you you for reading, please review! And yay! I kept Lucas alive. I feel like that was a horrible move to kill off your comic relief so early in the film.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry guys, I've been so busy with school and trying to get a job! Ive also given myself a cut off at eleven so that any story that isn't finished won't be posted on today.**

**I've written most of everything and plan to work on everything else tomorrow. So here's the monthly and weekly post combined and it might flow into tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed.**

Chapter- Fights in a gas station

We drove for a few hours, taking back roads and detours through farm land. Tessa was upset,"I-It's all gone," she referred to their old home as well as their way of life, and I sneezed her tighter.

Cade looked to his daughter,"I... I know."

Optimus pulled into an abandoned gas station. Cade looked around,"Alright. Out we go."

Lucas, Tessa and Shane went out the passenger door way, Cade and I the driver's, Optimus wasted no time transforming. His fist struck the ground not far from where Shane stood causing him to jump,"My deepest apologize for the loss of your home. Stay here till I'm sure we weren't followed," he paused, thinking for a moment,"We are all targets now..." The he drove away.

I glanced at the gas station,"So we're hiding out now? That's the plan," Shane asked, a little disappointed.

I rolled my eyes and went to go inside,"You gotta better one?"

"No... But we're taking orders from a truck," the young man scoffed.

"What- you got a better idea,"Cade asked, backing me up... And then seeing that the kid's arm was around Tessa,"Hey! Kid, move away from her," he pulled the two apart nutting to himself and I rubbed my temples.

"Here we go..."

All five of us squeezed into the small store, Cade ad Lucas sitting at the table, Shane stood behind the counter and Tessa sat on the counter messing with old Christmas lights,"Well, the bright side you guys met..."

"Where's he from?" Cade asked, breaking his gaze with Shane.

"Told you, he's a driver from Texas."

"Texas?" He looked back and forth between the two,"Where Dublin, Texas? Shamrock, Texas? Why does he sound like a leprechaun?"

Shane jutted his chin,"You'd get your ass kicked in Ireland for saying that."

"But we're not in Ireland Lucky Charms- we're in Texas."

I cleared my throat and stood,"Uh, Lucas, I think I saw a water pump outside... Could you come check it with me?"

Lucas gave me a stupid look,"Why me?"

I sent him a glare, and looked around at the three,"Just, come on!"

Tessa left the shack a few minutes later, pissed and just needed to go rant. I tried the pump, and water started coming out after a few pumps. I looked over at Lucas,"Taste this?"

"So I can die?"

"I could only hope."

The water turned out not to be poison, unfortunately for me, but good for Lucas. Lucas and I then went back in and managed to get Shane to help get the shack prepared for people living in it. Cade and Shane took first watch for Optimus, while Lucas and Tessa went straight to sleep. Lucas was snoring up a storm though, and I couldn't sleep... Op perhaps I didn't want to... Not with John repeating in my dreams. I went out to the water pump with a recently-cleaned bucket and started to fill it. Cade started tampering with the spy-cam he grabbed. I washed multiple water bottles that had been sitting in their boxes and then filled them at the pump. Then decide it was time to face the music and drifted to sleep next to Tessa.

_ Bullets were flying everywhere, Optimus was grappling with a deception, the deception opened fire on Optimus, who shielded his men, and then fought back. I was kicking and screaming one moment but frozen with fear the next. This made it easier for the soldier to pull me away. John charged forward after shouting orders and grabbing a rather large weapon that would be able to mortally wound any transformer. He got it ready and shot it at the deception. He took aim, he fired the weapon. It hit the monster, and it fell, but not before it got off shots and John._

_ I couldn't believe my eyes"JOHN!"_

_ I raced forward, but one of the soldiers grabbed me, I fought against him,"No! John!"_

_ I manage to slip out of the man's grasp. I raced to John's side, dodging everything my way. My throat burned as well as my eyes. I made it and held onto John. There was so much blood- it was everywhere, he was choking on it,"JOHN!"_

_Then I was choking on blood, the scarlet spraying from my mouth and further staining John's uniform._

I sat up rather sharply, Lucas was up, having his shift of the watch. I stood and carefully exited, not wanting to wake the others up.

Optimus had returned, he sat in his semi-mode without anything on causing me to think he was asleep... I guess... I'm not really sure what the Autobots called it. I walked past him and into the surrounding field to try to calm myself from the dream.

What surprised me was not ten minutes later the thumps and shaking ground alerted me to Optimus' presence. He carefully knelt next to me,"Are you alright miss..?"

"Isabella, Isabell Spring. It's Ms. by the way. My husband died in the Battle of Chicago."

Optimus leaned back,"I see, I am sorry for your loss."

I wanted to scream at him, this was HIS FAULT. I wanted to scream and scream at him, but I just gritted my teeth,"Then you understand how I am very hesitant to trust you, but we have no choice, now if you will excuse me."

**thank you you for reading, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, weekly update time. Now I know this is extremely late, but yesterday I was out with family and then our wifi decided to be stupid today! **

**heck my profile after the 24th for more updates lists**

**Also, I appreciate that everyone is very excited to read the next chapter, but please, I ask you to refrain from pointing it out to me, I know that I don't update at a specific time, but it stresses me out when I get a message at noon saying that so-and-so is upset that the chapter isn't out yet. Trust me, I'm just as annoyed too.**

**Other then that, ya'll are still SO lovely!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Chapter- **

**_Previously: _**

_ "Isabella, Isabell Spring. It's Ms. by the way. My husband died in the Battle of Chicago."_

_ Optimus leaned back,"I see, I am sorry for your loss."_

_ I wanted to scream at him, this was HIS FAULT. I wanted to scream and scream at him, but I just gritted my teeth,"Then you understand how I am very hesitant to trust you, but we have no choice, now if you will excuse me."_

**And now: **

I had meant to leave the Autobot leader there, but his words stopped me,"If I may ask, what was his name?"

I glanced back at the large and intimidating robot, wanting very badly to just chew him out then and there. But I stopped myself. The silence between us grew, before I finally said,"John. His name was John. He was apart of the N.E.S.T special forces."

Optimus shifted, almost in discomfort, and nodded,"I see. Again I-"

"Please," I snapped, then took a deep breath at my tone, and tried again quietly,"Please, stop apologizing, Mr. Optimus. To be quite honest, it degrades his memory. I have let him go, and I know you are trying to comfort me. But...He died trying to save a city, let him rest in piece."

With that I turned away and stormed off. I went back the the somewhat clean mattress that Tessa and I had put blankets on and laid back down next to her. I turned and tucked the blankets over her and then curled into a ball myself.

* * *

Cade woke us up the next morning,"Grab whatever you think we might be able to use as supplies. Clothes anything."

I sat up and quickly threw on a new shirt over the tank top I had changed into last night, slipped on my boots and started gathering up anything I had found useful last night, the water I had packed, a few things of food. I found a container of protein bars and checked the dates, surprisingly they had expired, but only last week. They'd still be good. I opened one and sniffed it, then took a small bite. It had a texture very similar to sand, and a taste that hinted the use of chocolate. I swallowed it, after stuffing two in my face. I put the rest into my bag.

"Hey, Izz," Cade called over to me,"Grab the computer," there was a cheap, old laptop sitting on the counter.

I picked it up and nodded,"Well, let's go."

Lucas looked up,"Well, actually, can I not?"

I glanced over at the others,"He IS the reason we're in this mess."

"I could really use you man,"Cade sighed.

But Lucas shook his head,"Listen man, I'm... I'm just not comfortable with this. I love you, but I can't, I can't work with something that came out of space. If rather hide then fight."

Cade relented, grabbing one of the cell phones on the table,"Yeah, don't make any calls, we'll call you. Hang out here?"

Lucas nodded,"I'm sorry man. I really am."

I walked out, rolling my eyes,"Pay us back if we survive!"

Optimus was waiting on us outside, in his truck form and we piled in,"Where we heading?"

"There's a little tourist attraction down the road," Cade answered," With luck there will be an ATM."

We drove for a good hour, myself leaning out the window and trying not to think about how we were all sitting inside a robot. The wind had a calming effect on me as it whipped at my hear, and a soft heat was steadily swept across my face.

We stopped, Cade and Shane scurrying to piece together controls to fly the little robot that Cade had found. I went down and bought actual lunch, instead of bars, the man at the counter eyeing me, I smiled,"Heya."

"Where'd you come from?"

"Backpacking group," I lied,"Came in for some actual food instead of protein bars."

"You guys all okay? Need more water or a map? This is the last stop for a good thirty miles."

I scoffed,"No, we're professionals, I promise we'll be fine, got phones, portal chargers and a whole person's weight in extra water. Thanks though!"

With that I headed back, going around the rock face that we were hiding in. The men watching me as I walked a good half-mine out of the way. Then went up the back of the rock formation we had hid in.

Everyone peeked at my entrance, holding up the bag of take-out,"I have actual food!"

Tessa cheered, and Shane wiped his hands on a T-shirt,"Right on time. We were about to start."

Cade cracked his knuckles,"Alright! Let's do this."

He started the little robot and it flew up. Cade rushed to the controls, trying to pilot it the best he could, while we all waited with bated breath,"This is not easy," Cade muttered with the ghetto controls.

"You know," Tessa said, watching him, and vowing down on the food I gave her,"you don't suck at everything, Dad."

I watched the screen as Cade ran into a man, who hastily retreated, and Cade piloted the machine to get his card to get into the ATM. As soon as the card slipped out, an 'Access Denied' popped up," I knew it," Cade hissed under his breath.

Knowing that time was of the essence, I pulled out my wallet,"Cade, get the machine back over here."

"Why," Tessa asked me,"Your account will probably be frozen too."

I pulled out a credit card still in John's name, I wasn't sure but we needed money and there would be quite a lot in the account,"Right, but with any luck this will still work. Hurry, they're probably flagging your account and any attempt to access it.

Cade took the card from me, and quickly got the robot back over here. I placed the card in it's jaws and nodded. I watched the screen biting my lip, and breathing a sign of relief when the ATM asked for a pin,"It's 2889," I whispered to Cade, who quickly used the robot to type it in. We selected the two hundred dollar option, about six times, and collected the money with the robot, flying it away.

I caught the machine before it could hit the ground, putting the card back into my wallet and halved the money with Cade,"We probably won't get to use that again. We'll need to make it count."

Cade nodded taking his own card and a magic marker,"Yeah, just one thing left to do."

Cade took a magic marker and wrote on the card sending the robot back out again. It was a matter of moments before the police came cruising down the street. I began backing up the machines,"Time to go."

Cade nodded,"Yep, Shane help her out. Tessa back in Optimus."

We packed up and hit the road again, after a while, Optimusms voice crackled into his radio,"Calling all Autobots. Calling all Autobots."

I smiled, then tensed as another Semi passed us, nicer, newer, white. I heard a strange noise, as if something was being scanned.

Suddenly we were pitched around with no warning, I screamed as everything shifted around us, sparks were flying and I could heard metal clicking. I moved Shane out of the way of the window and watched as the old rust seemed to peel off of Optimus, and a blue and red paint job was revealed. 

"That was insane," Shane crowed happily,"It was awesome, but it was insane, right?"

I sighed and leaned back in the seat,"Yes, Shane... Very interesting."

**thank you for reading! Please Review! It makes me so happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas, as a present I've written a new chapter for EVERYBODY - and some NEW STORIES! Cause God help me, the new stories just keep coming and coming and I'm drowning...**

**Well, I have to say it guys, I've really sucked at sticking to my posting plan. But, my New Years resolution is that I'll stick to it. But I can only do ONE story at a time. So we're gonna have a little contest! There will be a poll on my page with all the sorry titles on it. But in also going to create a rule that each REVIEW, and only a REVIEW, (from a guest or not) will count as a vote for that story. You can follow and favorite to your hearts content, but it won't count. Thank you! Please review and vote! Will be open until the 9th of January.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Izz: Only own me, of some things would be different in those movies...**

**Chapter- Making New Friends **

**previously: **

_Suddenly we were pitched around with no warning, I screamed as everything shifted around us, sparks were flying and I could heard metal clicking. I moved Shane out of the way of the window and watched as the old rust seemed to peel off of Optimus, and a blue and red paint job was revealed._

_"That was insane," Shane crowed happily,"It was awesome, but it was insane, right?"_

_ I sighed and leaned back in the seat,"Yes, Shane... Very interesting._

**and now: **

Optimus drove us for a good few hours. Making sure to not speed as we passed a few highway patrol men every now and then. I had been smoothed between Tessa and Shane, with Tessa sitting by her father. I'm sure it was the only way we could keep the peace in Optimus. Optimus chose to go off road and I was pitched forward because I was unprepared. The others were better able to hold on, and my seatbelt tightened it's grip, and I felt a hand reach out a stabilized me. Which freaked me out because everyone else seemed to be worrying about themselves. I turned hoping to see something, but saw nothing. I leaned forward in my seat the rest of the drive.

We didn't see anyone, not for a few minutes, until a loud booming voice echoed across the landscape, "He's back! He's alive! Optimus is here!" I looked out the window to see a large green autobot shoot rounds into the air, and I bit back a smile. There wan another loud screeching noise and I turned to see dust using from another rock formation and a electric blue helicopter swooped up over the formation. I was afraid for a few seconds before I realized that it was an _electric blue helicopter, _we were fine.

We drove a little way more, almost three football fields, the green autobot running besides us most of the way. Optimus pulled to a stop and Cade opened the door, as the Autobots shared a few words, "Yeah. Mr. Leader of the Free Galaxy is back. I knew you'd make it. I never doubted," said the slimmer green male.

"We got your warning," the blue male, said as he bowed his head, " We've been waiting."

"Hell, yeah. Boom time," the more robust green autobot said, "We got the gang back together." I turned as a black and yellow car pulled up and transformers revealing himself to be Bumble Bee, a well known autobot. I was surprised he was still alive. He would probably be high up on someone's hit list.

Optimus quickly transformed, crossing his arms over his chest with an authoritative air, "Humans have asked us to play by their rules. Well, the rules have just changed."

"Human beings, bunch of backstabbin' weasels," the routes male snorted, tossing his large gun to the ground and causing a large tremor to rush up my legs. I tightened my grip on Tessa.

"Hound, find your inner compass," the blue male said, his tone more level that the others, "Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation."

"What the hell are you saying?" Hound thundered, turning to the other autobot.

"It's a haiku," he snorted.

" - Cut the crap, before I drop a grenade down your throat!" Hound threatened pushing and pulling the blue autobot this way and that.

"Try it," the bot sneered back pulling out his weapons, " you'll be dead."

"Please pull it," Hound begged, clearly ready for a fight, " Please do it."

"You know what," Bumble Bee said, using his radio to speak, " it'll save us so much time."

"Well, raise your hand," The other green one stated taking a few steps forward as he spoke, " if you're thoroughly disenchanted with our little pleasant Earth vacation," his giant metal body suddenly snapped around as he turned on his heel, his gun raised straight at us, his voice turned threatening, " So, who's the stowaways?"

I squeaked, pulling Tessa towards me and taking a step towards Cade- barely having time to register the fact the father stepped forward, closer to the gun and looked directly at Optimus, " Whoa, hey, what's with the gun?" My hands started to shake, and my breathing became raged, those memories begged to come up again. Zzz and Shane both looked at me concerned. Hound moved to have his gun ready as well but Optimus quickly snapped into action.

" Stop. Hound, both of you," he ordered reaching out to Hound, "They've risked their lives for mine. We owe them."

The bots relaxed and I took a deep breath, trying to keep the conversation going so I wouldn't fall back into my old memories. I looked up at all the robots, "Well, now that we got that squared away, why don't we introduce ourselves. I'm Izz. This is Cade, Tessa and Shane."

"hi there," Shane said awkwardly and waved at his name.

While Tessa also saying her own, "Hello."

The blue autobot knelt down and offered us a bow, " I apologize for the others my name is Drift." hound muttered something about a suck up, but the slimmer green one stepped forward.

I nodded and slowly each Autobot introduced themselves. "Names Crosshairs." said the one who had become aggressive, holstering his gun.

"Hound."

"Bumble Bee, call me Bee!" Bee said through his radio his voice very happy.

Optimus sighed in relief and looked at all of us, "Let's set up camp."

**thank you for reading- please review and VOTE! Merry Christmas.**


End file.
